From the Future
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dean wakes up in the middle of the night when an intruder breaks into the motel room. He discovers that it's a kid. Not just any kid. It's Sam's son from the future. Castiel sends him back to save Sam from turning evil and dying. PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a TON of stories out there, but I think I do pretty good at updating! I really am going to try and get this to be my last new story. I had a bunch I wanted to get out of my system, and I believe this is the last. I couldn't resist with the plot line. I really liked it. I haven't been able to update some of my other ones this week but that's because family's been here. This weekened, though, when they're gone I plan on sitting down at the compture before school starting and update a whole bunch of them. And while I have a lot, there's a lot of them that I have updated very frequently. Which is why I create new stories too. I really am going to try and make this my last new story for a while, until I finished a couple more.

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**

Dean laid in the bed in the dark room of the hotel. He rolled over. He had saw that Sam had gone out. Probably for a walk. He really was the walking kind of guy. Sure enough there was a scribbled note telling him not to worry. That Sam needed some fresh air. The last case that they had worked on they had lost a kid. It effected both a lot. But Sam really bonded with the kid, like Dean sometimes did with other kids. So it was harder on him. Quietly Dean rolled over.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like someone breaking into a lock a few minutes later. He stiffened. He knew what a key sounded like. This wasn't a key. It sounded like a paperclip or something. Someone was definantly trying to break in. He clutched the knife under his pillow and slowly sat up while doing so. There was a figure in the room. And that figure definantly was _not _Sam. He stood up and attacked without question.

Quickly they fought. He was surprised, and somewhat impressed, with this strange figure's ability to fight back. It had the same swift movements that he and Sam had. That John had taught them to use. In fact, the person's whole fighting style was similar to the brother's style. Something felt..familiar to him. He pressed the knife to the skin, though.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" He snarled while finally turning on the light. He stared in shock at what looked like a younger version of Sam. In fact the kid looked exactly the way Sammy did when he was in high school. He lowered the knife. "What the hell?"

"Wait," the kid gasped, rubbing his sore neck. "I can explain..."

"You better!" He snarled, placing the knife at the kid's throat again.

"I don't think you'll believe me, though."

"You better try."

"I'm..." The kid looked sheepish. "I'm from the future," he admitted. Dean frowned.

"What?"

"I'm from the future," he repeated. "An angel named Castiel sent me back."

Dean quickly remembered the time he went back to see his parents. He knew that time travel was possible, thanks to the angels.

"What are you doing here than?" He snapped. The kid looked mildly surprised at the fact that Dean so easily believed him.

"I'm..." He looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm Sam Winchester's son," he said softly. Dean stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm Sam Winchester's son," he repeated. "And I'm here to save my father."

**Even though I have a ton of stories, should I still continue with this one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Despite the short chapter I'm surprised, and happy!, by how many people reviewed! I'm pretty excited about thist story here :)

* * *

**

Dean just stared at the kid in utter shock.

"Come again?" Probably not the most intellegent question to ask. Not banting an eye the kid said calmly.

"I'm here to save my father." Dean just stared at him.

"How do I know that you're not a.-"

"Shapeshifter or demon?" The boy sighs and he nodded. The kid took the silver knife that Dean always kept within hands reach and pressed it against his skin. Than he took some of Dean's holy water that was on the table and splashed it on his face. Nothing happened both times.

"There, happy now?" The kid asked and Dean stared at him. At least he was human. And he looked so much _like _Sammy. And the line "I'm here to save my father," kept on repeating in his head. That could only mean one thing. Sam dies again. He decided to ask, to make sure.

"Sam...Sam dies?" He struggled to say it.

The boy nodded slowly. He looked relieved that Dean didn't accuse him of being anything else.

"But there's much more to it than that," he said slowly. Dean advanced towards him.

"What else is there?!" He all but shouted

"I'm not sure if I should..."The kid stammered. "If I say too much..."

"You'll change the past?" Dean asked, thinking of all those time travel movies and time travel Star Trek episodes he had watched growing up. "But isn't that what you want to do?"

"Good point," the kid sighed. "It's just...not going to be easy to here." He looked aorund him. "Where's dad?" He asked quietly. Dean blinked. It took him a few moments for him to realize who the kid was talking about. It was Sam.

"You mean Sam?"

The boy nodded.

"Oh, he's out for a walk."

The boy nodded again. Dean sighed, seeing how nervous the kid was in front of him. He hadn't been very friendly to the kid. He still wasn't ready to full trust him but he heard the sincerety in the kid's voice. He had seen Sam's face in the kid's face. He had a feeling that the kid was telling the truth.

"What's your name?" It only dawned on him that he still didn't know that. He couldn't keep on calling the kid, kid. The kid shifted.

"John," he finally said, and Dean smiled quietly.

"Johnathon Dean Winchester."

The middle name took him by surprise, but Dean just nodded.

"Why don't you tell me your story...John?" He said slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded to the other bed and John slowly sat down on it.

"Everyone calls me Johnny," he quickly added.

"Sorry, Johnny," Dean corrected himself. "Now...what..what happens to Sam? When you were born?"

Johnny raised his hands.

"One question at a time Uncle Dean," he said and then looked sheepish as calling Dean, Uncle. "I mean, Dean," he also corrected himself. Dean gave a smile at that. It did do him a number to be called Uncle, but he liked the sound of it.

"If you want to call me Uncle, you can," he assured Johnny, who nodded appreciativly.

"Dad's seeing a girl right now, right?" He asked. Dean looked surprised. For the past few weeks they had stayed in this area for not only a case but for a young woman, about Sam's age, that Sam was romantically interested in. It had been a first since Madison and after everything that had been happening with Castiel and the Angels, Dean recovering from his time in hell, Dean decided that both needed a break. And he was more than a little relieved to see Sam dating again. After Madison he was sure that Sam would shut himself off from woman completly, and he very nearly did. But than Lyla Walker came along.

Trying to encourage his brother to date some more, have fun once again, Dean decided that even though the case was over they'd stay around so Sam and Lyla could continue dating. But how would Johnny know about that?

"How do you-" Dean started to say, but Johnny inturrupted him.

"She's my mother," he said simply. "They have already slept together, I'm sure of this-" Dean arched his eyebrows. How the hell would Sam's son know something like this? "And a few weeks later she'll you that she's pregnant."

Dean just stared at him.

"Why wouldn't she tell Sam?" He demanded and Johnny shifted nervously.

"I'm getting to that," he mubled, and Dean sighed-trying not to lose his temper.

"So she's pregnant with you right now?" He asked. This was getting a bit complicated. Johnny nodded.

"Yes, she is." Dean sucked in his breath, trying to register this information. He slowly nodded.

"Now about Sam's death...how does that happen?" He pressed the issue quickly. Johnny sighed.

"That's where it gets complicated," he said slowly. "He doesn't just die. He...he turns evil."

Dean closed his eyes as he realized his worst fear did happen.

"He kills my mom," Johnny added slowly and Dean's eyes snapped open sharply. Sam killed Lyla?! "And he kills every single hunter," Johnny continued. "Including Bobby."

Dean shuddered. When Johnny said that Sam turned evil, he wasn't lying.

"For more than 13 yeras he created hell on Earth," Johnny said. "Trying to kill as many humans as possible and freeing as many demons from hell as possible. He even leads that demon army that Yellow Eyes wanted him to lead against the Angels. The Angels won, but barely. The world is still in rubble. And they only won because my dad was killed and wasn't able to lead them anymore."

"Who killed him?" Dean asked, dreading the answer. Johnny looked at him.

"I think you know who did it," he said quietly and Dean nodded, still shuddering.

"I did," he whispered.

"You had to," Johnny tried to assure him. "He was destroying the world, litterly. He had become a monster. He wasn't Sam anymore." He sighed. "After his death you changed...became harsher, colder. I think the only thing that was keeping you alive was looking after me. You said that's what the old Sam would have wanted. Castiel decided to try and change our future. The only way of doing it was to prevent Sam from turning evil. And so he sent me back to the year that it happened."

Dean stared at him.

"You mean he was evil before you were born?"

"No," said Johnny. "He was captured by some demons when mom was pregnant with me. They tortured him for a year or so, until Lucifer himself came and possessed him."

"Lucifer?" Dean hissed. "Lucifer took control of my brother's body?"

Johnny nodded.

"At first my dad was still good, even with him in it. He tried to fight it. You said he would still call out to you once in a while. That you knew he was still in there. But Lucifer knew it too. And wanted to destroy him completly As soon as Lucifer left, Sam had snapped and turned. He wasn't able to fight it any longer. That was part of Lucifer's plan too, to force him to change."

Shaking Dean stood up.

"When does he get captured?" He demanded. Johnny stared at him seriously.

"Tonight," he whispered, and with that another wave of a headache washed over Dean...

**The plot thickens! Should I continue? I know it wasn't a lot of description, but this was more of a plot chapter. Next chapter will have a lot more action filled with Sam angst. I promise, but you have to review to find out what happens! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad I'm not the only one who's excited about this story :)

* * *

**

Sam sighed as he continued walking. He was still recovering from losing that kid to the monster they were fighting. Both Dean and Lyla had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. That wasn't an excuse. He should have found a way to save him. It was _his _responsiblity, no one elses. The only good thing that had happened during this case was Lyla. He let his mind drift back to her. After Madison he swore that he would never let himself become emotionally attached to a woman again. It just hurt too much when they got killed. Thankfully Sarah was still alive but he wouldn't dream of looking for her. In his mind the only thing that was keeping her alive was him being _out _of her life. And he intended to keep it that way. And as for Lyla, he still feared for her safety but Dean all but forced him to go on a date with her. And so far, nothing drastic had happened.

He was still wondernig if sleeping with her so quickly was a good idea. He had let his emotions get in the way of sense and logic, like with Madison. And look what happened there. But he refused to think about it. Lyla was different from everyone else, special. She made him laugh. No one had made him laugh like that since....Jessica. But he forced her out of his mind to. Rarely did he let himself think about either Jessica or Madison, but with Lyla around it was kind of hard not to.

The nice thing about Lyla was that she knew about their kind of work. Because she was a hunter too. Like them, she had last both of her parents to Supernatural. That only gave him more of a reason to worry about her, but it was nice that he didn't have to lie anymore. That he could be honest and she wouldn't think that he was crazy.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice footsteps from behind him, until it was too late. Unable to stop it he felt someone grab him. He struggled for a while, but than a peice of cloth went over his mouth. He fought the blackness that he knew was coming, but it was too late. He went limp and strange figures tossed him to his car.

* * *

Dean just stared at him.

"Tonight? Cutting it a bit short, aren't you?" Dean snapped, standing up.

"Even the Angels can't always be precise," Johnny snapped. "Castiel wanted it to be a couple of days before it happened but I guess that he accidently sent me back to the night it happened instead. They aren't experts on this time travel thing."

"No, they're apparently not," Dean muttered. He walked to the door. "Let's go find Sam," he added, trying to had the shaking of his voice. He'd feel a whole lot better once he was able to watch Sam 24/7.

They hurried out into the bitter cold. They would search one direction of the sidewalk and than the other direction. One led into town, one led away from it. Dean was pretty sure that Sam wouldn't want to wonder out into an isolated area. He knew better than anyone the dangers that was out there. At least, Dean hoped that was the case.

But Johnny insisted that they go towards the area that led out of town.

"How else would someone take someone without anyone else hearing the fight or struggle?" He asked, nodding to the people the roamed the night streets in rather large town that was fairly close to a city. Dean nodded.

"Good point," he finally said and they hurried to the directions towards the woods and empty highway.

"Wait!" Dean shouted suddenly. Johnny quickly obeyed and turned. Dean kneeled down as he picked up something. Sam's wallet and cell phone. Two things that Sam would never leave behind. Than next to the sidewalk he noticed the skid marks on the road, going to nowhere, as well as muddy footprints.

Both he and Johnn stared at each other in horror as they quickly put the pieces together.

"We're too late," breathed Johnny, looking sick and Dean clutched the wallet tightly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he growled and ordered Johnny back to the Impala with a new sense of determination. To find Sam, before it's too late.

* * *

Sam woke, tied to a chair. A black bag was over his face. It was lifted. In front of him he saw a group of masked strangers. He shivered. He realized tha he was tied with handcuffs, not rope. Damn it.

"What do you want?" He managed to say. The strangers all laughed at the same time. He shivered again. Their laughter sounded so menacing.

"We want to play with you," one whispered, running his fingernail down Sam's face. "We just want to play with you. That's all."

Sam struggled even more as he saw one of them taking a hot iron rod from a fireplace.

"What are you doing with that?" He demanded. "What..."

"Sh," one of them inturrupted softly. "No talking now."

The one with the rod pressed it calmly onto Sam's shoulder. Sam yelled in pain as it was pressed into the same wound again. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to control the pain that was circling around in his body. As he struggled against the handcuffs he tried to figure out how the hell he'd get out of this one, before these loones killed him....

**Okay, not that much on the Sam angst like I promised, but there's some! Now that he's captured there will definantly be Sam torture in the next chapter. Is it sick that I love Sam angst as much as I do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them coming, I smile every time I find one in my email :)

* * *

**

Dean kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Now," he said, trying hard not to have his voice shake. "Did we find Sam, once he was captured?"

"No," Johnny swallowed. "That's why he was captive for years. You couldn't track him down. It was like he vanished." He started to shake, muttering to himself, looking distressed.

"Hey, hey!" Dean stared at him. "Calm down kid, all right?"

"I failed," Johnny moaned. "I failed. Castiel _finally _trusted me with something _really _important, saving my father, and I failed..."

"Whoa, slow down buddy," Dean ordered. "I'm not about to give up on your dad, so you shouldn't either. Sam's not evil yet, and I'm gonna make _sure _that doesn't happen. We haven't failed yet, and I don't intend to, do you hear me?"

Slowly Johnny nodded as he tried to collect himself.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Dean nodded.

"It's all right. We'll just take this one step at a time."

Only problem was, he wasn't sure what steps to take. But he sure the hell wasn't going to tell Johnny that.

* * *

Sam continued to yell as he felt the electricity race through his body had a million miles a second. His hands were now towards the ceiling, letting his body hang limply in the air, his feet barely touching the ground. The wires was pressed onto his chest again. He screamed.

"What do you want?" He managed to gasp out in pain.

"Exactly what we are doing," one of them hissed. "To play with you. To have fun."

"This is fun for you?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Even though the stranger wore a mask Sam could tell he looked amused. "You're not having fun yet?"

Not expecting an answer he left Sam hanging, struggling to make the pain go away-but failing. He saw the coiled wip and felt it attack his body. Over and over it continued, causing lashes to spread. Than it started to wip on the welts that lashes that had already created. He gritted his teeth and bit his lip, determined not to yell anymore. Determined to show them any satisfication.

Than suddenly one of them forced his mouth open. He began to struggle violently, terrified at the pain he would feel. But at first nothing happened. The stranger began to pour something thick and vile down his throat. They lifted his head up, forcing him to swallow though his instinct was to puke. It was worse than anything he had ever had, and he could barely force it down his throat.

He shuddered when he finished the glass.

"Good boy," the stranger whispered, patting him on the head before leaving him. Slowly he noticed that the strangers were dissapearing, leaving him alone, tied to the ceiling, in the dark.

"Sweet dreams," one of them sniggered.

* * *

Dean's kept his eyes on the road, following the skid marks of the car that belong to the people that took Sam, or so they presumed. He glanced at Johnny, who clearly still looked upset at his failure.

"Don't worry," he told the kid. "We'll find him."

_We have to_ he thought as Johnny nodded his appreciation. _I'm not about to lose my brother for a second time._

With that he kept on following the skid marks in front of him, thankful that whoever was driving was a crappy and fast drvier.

* * *

Sam groaned. A strange feeling was washed over him. He wasn't sure what it was. He felt hot and sticky, and yet cold at the same time. Flue like symptoms, but worse. His body wouldn't stop shuddering.

He felt sick and couldn't prevent the vomit from sneaking up on him. Tears filled his eyes as he vomitted onto himself. How much more disgusting could you get? He moaned in pain. And than screamed as he felt himself be torn apart from the inside.

What the hell was happening to him? What the hell did was that stuff? He was too busy screaming to think of anything else but the pain, and how it had to stop. Or else, he was sure it would kill him.

**Kind of short, but I've already updated it today so this is a treat-having two updates. I'll be more descriptive tomorrow with the Sam angst. It's somewhat late, and I'm ready for bed. lol.**


End file.
